


Nothing Shines Quite As Bright

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blue-Haired Michael Clifford, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentioned Calum (one time and very briefly), Mild Sexual Content, No Ash at all (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael and Luke don't mind teasing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Shines Quite As Bright

**Author's Note:**

> There's not actual graphic smut, but there there is mention of sex, and sexual content in the dialogue. Just a warning because I didn't want to tag that.  
> Also I don't own them, their sexuality is their own, and all that jazz.  
> Title from "Miserable at Best" by Mayday Parade  
> If you liked this one check out  
> "When We Look To The Sky": http://archiveofourown.org/works/5284367 and  
> "These Words Were Never Easier": http://archiveofourown.org/works/5284445  
> because they're all related, hence the title all being from the same song.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

“Luke?” I called up the stairs. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he came bounding down the steps, his black converse in hand. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans but a perfectly fitted baby blue button down replaced the usual band tee. I watched him as he sat on the bottom step and tugged on the sneakers, a little dumbstruck by his attire. “What?” he giggled when he looked up and saw me watching him. 

“Nothing, you just look really good,” I smiled, watching his hidden smile as he went back to putting his shoes on. 

“Well good, I was hoping we could fuck when we get back,” Luke said without hesitation, no blush appearing. 

“Were you?” I chuckled, as he stood and pulled on his coat. 

“Mmhmm, I’ve been kind of horny all day, but I didn’t want to be exhausted for tonight.”

“All day?”

“Please, you’re horny every waking moment.”

“And some sleeping ones, I just mean, why didn’t you at least do something about it?”

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle.  Just a few flashes of you hot and sweaty, and the slight feeling of _if Michael started kissing me right now, I’d probably blow him_.”

“Should’ve told me, I’m always up for that.” I grinned at him as we went out to the car.

“I told you, I didn’t wa-“ I cut him off by slamming him against the car, smashing my lips to his. He moaned softly, kissing me back without a second’s hesitation.  His hands came down on my shoulders as he relaxed and I sucked on his lower lip, licking into his mouth and feeling my head spin as I explored very familiar territory.  “Mikey?” He panted when I finally pulled away, after several minutes of intense making out.

“Lukey?”

“I realized something, just now, and I think instead of finding the right moment, I’m just going to tell you right now.”

“Ok.” He looked really nervous for a moment, but he swallowed hard and took a deep breath and shoved the words out.

“I love you, Michael,” he murmured, his hands sitting on my waist. 

“You what?” I breathed. 

“I love you.”

“You…”

“I’m in love with you.”

“I…” I stopped, not sure what I was going to say. 

“You what?” Luke murmured, tipping his forehead against mine. 

“I love you, too. Obviously, I do.  I just...” I stopped again, silent for even longer this time. 

“What, Mikey?” Luke prompted, rubbing my back soothingly. 

“I don’t know, I never realized you didn’t know that.”

“I did. I always did.”

“Right, but I never told you, and I guess I never thought about it, but that’s weird because I really do, love you, and like a lot considering I never said anything.”

“We’re a pair of over assuming pricks, the two of us.”

“I don’t think you’re a prick.”

“I don’t think you are either, but I think I am, and I think you think you are.”

I chuckled. “Luke Hemmings loves me,” I cooed.

“Mmhmm, revel while you can.”

“And he’s wanted to fuck me all day.”

“Are you done?”

“It’s an ego boost to be so sure of these kinds of things.”

“Your ego’s fine the way it is, Clifford,” Luke teased. 

“Hey I love you, too, and I said you look good, so we’re pretty much even.” I shrugged.

“Saying I look good is not the same as drooling over you all day.”

“You were drooling? I thought it was more low-key, like an _I’d be up for it_ kind of situation.” I grinned at him.

“You literally walked around shirtless all day, how was it supposed to be anything but drooling?”

“Well it’s not my fault you can’t keep your dick down.”

“Yes I can, and actually it would be if I couldn’t.”

“I like this fight. We should argue about how hot you are for me more often.”

“See, and you say it’s odd that I like it when you complain that my hair always looks too good.”

“It does.”

“Well that’s the sort of fight I like having.”

“Seriously, it looks good down, up, sex ruffled, sleep ruffled, just showered, post beanie, everything.”

“I like sex ruffled the best, personally,” Luke flirted. 

“You like sex everything the best.”

“Mostly with you.”

“Shut up you horny maniac!” I laughed, dropping my head to his shoulder. 

“Can you blame me? You’re pressing me into a car dressed like sex himself, with your stupid fucking blue hair.” Luke grumbled.

“Is this party that important?” I dipped my head down to kiss his neck flirtatiously.

“I told Cal we’d go, I haven’t seen him in a few days.”

“Your skin’s really hot, which makes me think you’re not that convinced.”

“You can’t hold that against me.  Feel my crotch, I’ve kept myself in check.”

“Really want me to, because we both know that if I do we’re not even gonna make it back inside.  I’ve got condoms in the glove compartment if you’re serious.” 

“I’m never speaking to you again,” Luke huffed, crossing his arms in front of him, forcing me a few inches back. 

“No, Lukey, come on, you know I love your voice.”  I nudged his nose with my forehead and he planted a kiss on it, still silent. “Baby come on, we both know you can’t keep this up very long.”  I pouted at him and he scowled, quirking an eyebrow in a _we’ll see_ sort of look.  “Luuuuke,” I whined, pressing my lips back to his neck. “I’ll just annoy you more if you can’t keep me from talking for the few seconds that you talk.” He shrugged and continued his exaggerated scowl. 

“Do you mean you won’t scream for me later either, because I don’t think either of us can handle that.” I grinned as he blushed and pushed past me, going to the passenger’s seat. “So we’re going?”

“Yeah, dipshit we’re going.”

“He speaks!” I exclaimed, climbing into the car.  “Knew I could annoy you into speaking.”

“We both knew you were annoying enough.” 

“You love me.”

“Uh huh.”

“To be serious for just a second, though…I’m really proud to love you, and that you love me.”

“Yeah whatever,” Luke mumbled, but I caught his grin as he looked away out the window, and I saw him look at me again, still grinning, out of the corner of my eye as I pulled out of the driveway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry that was kind of odd. Leave me a comment telling me what you thought, as that would be greatly appreciated.  
> Other than that, just have a good day.


End file.
